rebootfandomcom-20200222-history
Decoding Command
A Decoding Command is a computer that is specifically designed to deconstruct encryption codes and hack into other computer systems. The main screen of the decoding command is a series of small square screens used to decode individual numbers in a password encryption. By sequencing thousands of possible combinations at a time the decoding command is capable of deciphering each number in a password, one at a time. Depending on the strength of the encryption, the decoding command could take a while to crack the code. Megabyte had a decoding command that Herr Doktor used to try and break the encryption on Dot Matrix's Organizer. Dot had gathered several PIDs from binomes living in a sub-sector under Megabyte's control. The PIDs would be put online with the Principal Office freeing the sub-sector from the viruses control. Megabyte's spy, Cyrus, removed the file from the organizer and gave it to the virus. Herr Doktor estimated that it would take at least two thousand nanoseconds to crack the encryption on the file. (Identity Crisis, Part 1) Due to Dot's disillusionment over losing the file and a Game Cube that she and Bob were forced to fight, Megabyte had a long time to crack the code. When the Game was over, Phong spoke with Dot and she remembered that the file was encrypted when she saw that the border of Giedi Prime was still under guard by the ABCs. The heroes snuck back into the viral sector and managed to hack into the systems in Silicon Tor, and downloaded the file back into the organizer using Dot's access code. The decoding command managed to crack the code just as Dot removed it from the Tor's computer systems, and the decoder was unable to display the file's information. (Identity Crisis, Part 2) Near the end of the Viral Wars, Phong was captured and held captive by Megabyte in the Principal Office. When Bob returned to Megaframe, Megabyte realised that the system was now back on the Net and that he could gain access to the Super Computer. He had Herr Doktor use the decoding command to forcibly, and painfully, remove portal command codes from Phong's brain. It took the decoding command a long time to hack into the read-only brain of the city's captive leader. However, it eventually accessed the information for Megabyte. (Showdown) During the Net War, the Guardians used a decoding command to try and crack the encryption on the firewall protecting Mainframe. The decoder sat on a platform attached to a large hacking device directing a powerful analyzer beam at the firewall. The encryption had been created by the hacker, Mouse, and the decoding command was unable to crack her complex code. Everytime the decoding command analyzed a series of numbers in one of the codes number sequences it simply came up with the hacker's mouse symbol. Daecon tried to push on his troops to crack the encryption faster, saying their lady, Daemon, had a schedule to keep. The had already gone to a level eight decryption sequence, and they had never had to try more than a level five decryption sequence. The guardian troops believed there was no way through. (What's Love Got To Do With It?) Category:Commands